Forbidden Love
by Taske
Summary: Bella Black,named for her father's old love, is a wolf.The day she changs she meets a vampire, unlike other vampires to her he smell sweet insted of the nasty smell she's supostted to smell. Will the Pack let them love or will Bella never see him agian.
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf Inside

_**The Wolf Inside**_

**Let me tell you before hand my spelling will be a bit bad sometimes, and I know a bought it, so I don't need to hear how bad my spelling is for I know. I doing my best with the spell check, so bare with me for now.**

I'm just a normal girl of the Quileute people. But unlike most girls my father is a wolf. I am Bella Black, named after my father's first love, the one he lost to a vampire. He tells that he imprinted onto her. That wasn't the case, as he meets my mother; he told me that his heart started to beat so fast that his chest might explode.

So as you know I was born; into the family of werewolves. I always got along just fine with the pack. I would play with Claire and Sam's kids, Emily and Josh. Claire being the oldest by 3 years would always role our little pack. I was beta, seeing that I was seconded oldest. So being kids we would always play like our fathers, or in Claire's case like her soon to be lover.

As I would grow, my father stayed young, protecting our people from the blood suckers. But all that changed when the Cullen's all left. He started to age again, banishing the wolf in him.

And now as I reach 16, I'm growing, none stop. One growth spurt after another. I am now a bought 6feet 2. What is happening to me?

"Bella, looky hear."

I look up to find Emily, Sam's oldest, being only 12 she only cam up to my waste. In her hands was a piece of cloth. She held it out for me to tack but as I reached for it I wrinkled my nose, the smell was hideous.

Emily held it out more and what could I do other then tack it. I held it as far from my face as possible, and studied it. It was just a normal piece of some ones shirt, why did it stink so much.

"I found it in the woods." Emily pointed to the woods behind the houses her and her father lived in. I started toward the woods and got a bigger whiff of the smell. Wrinkling my nose I went closer to the trees, as I closed in the gape, I saw her. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she had hi cheekbones, pail white skin, and jet black hair that went to her hip. She smiled at me and that all I saw before she appear behind Emily.

"Keep you distance, dog. I don't want to kill you and my lunch," the thing sneered at me.

"I am no dog, you…..You…..You thing." I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I was so mad that this thing had her hands on Emily that I was going to burst. And I guess I kinda did. All I heard was a popping sound and there I was a wolf.

Their wear voices, I couldn't make out much. Then one voice broke threw the mess. "There's someone new!!"

"Who?"

"It feels like……….. Bella?"

"What," I thought.

"But Bella's a girl, girls don't become Wolves."

"You have to come, there's this monster after little Emily!!" If they wear the people I thought they were, they had to come. I turned my attention to the Vampire. She had her mouth close to Emily's neck. I lunched at her. She turned to avoid my attack.

She grabbed my back fur and threw me agents a tree and the last thing I heard was the howl of a close wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sweet Smelling Vampire

_**The Sweet Smelling Vampire**_

"Hay you!" The voce was bells in my ears. I felt cloth being thrown on me. The air smelled like blood and vampire. I shuck my head to clear it and looked up to find a pail boy leaning over me his eyes a bronze color. I expected that nasty smell but instead I smelled something sweet, like flowers of maybe candy. The only thing that smelled on him was the others vampires blood on him.

Then it happened, my heart stopped. He smiled like he could hear my heart stop. Then after the smile my heart beat so loud that my chest heart. He started to chuckle. "You know you smell so good right now? But alas I'm off human blood." He leaned his head agents his fist, smiling with his eyes closed, amused.

"What?" I was drunk off his sent. "Off human blood?"

"Yep, didn't like killing the cute women so I'm drinking animal blood. Wolf to be exacted. "

"Wha, wolf?!" I summered backing away from the sweet smelling vampire.

"Don't weary, you count as a human." He smiled down at me. "For a dog you smell really good." He opened his eyes showing me amber, not the blood red of the woman vampire's eyes. "Put those clothes on before I attack you another way." He smiled down on me.

I blushed, "look away!"

"Okay, okay" He turns his head and I saw his eyes closed. I poll the shirt over my head. It was just right like it was made for me. Slipping into the shorts he brought, I look up to find his eyes on me, His amber eyes tracing my face. He smiled putting his head onto his fist again.

"What?"

"I don't know, you just….. You know, look cute." He smiled his eyes closed smile and added, "for a dog."

"What, and this coming from blood boy. Who EATS wolves!!"

"Oh yeah," he slammed his fist agents his palm. "And why are you hear, still don't your kind hate my kind," his eyes shown with lifter.

"Well, ahh, well, I don't know." I rubbed my hand on the back of my head.

And that did it, he burst out lifting. I couldn't believe it his breath was a drug that pulled me to him. Without thinking I was in his arms. He pulled me closer, like he was going to lose me. What was I doing, was all I could think as he kept me close. My mind said go but my body wanted to stay.

I'm shear we would have stayed like that if howling wasn't in the distance. He pulled a way, slowly like he too didn't want to let go. "Well, ahh, your friends are calling, I think I better go before I'm killed." So that was it, he ran off in one direction and I in the other.

Before long I realized I didn't get his name, I terned to ask but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Again

_**Never Again**_

I meet the Pack some time after the nice smelling vampire left.

Sam, a big black, was in the front of the pack, With Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah behind him. Then out of nowhere dad was right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I don't know what I would do without you, Bells! When the Pack told me that a vampire was near and you just turned into a wolf I don't know what I would do! I am so glad you are Okay!"

"Dad, DAD!! Its fine, you can let me go!"

"Thank god, you stink!"

"Thanks dad, that's exactly what would comfort me, telling me that I stink." I glared at him.

He smiled so big it was hard to stay mad at him. "Well, I can't help it, you smell like a blood sucker."

I looked at him funny. I bent my head and sniffed myself, all I could smell was the sweet smelling vampire. "I don't smell it. Do I really?"

"You're a WOLF and you can't smell the blood sucker?"

"I smelt the woman one all right but the boy is another story."

"What boy!?"

"The one just now. Of cores you didn't see him he ran off but he smelt so good!"

"Bella did your heart start to bet fast?"

"Yes, why?" The Pack started to mummer to one another.

"And you are 100 sure that he was a vampire?"

"Yes, he told me he was off human though, now he eats wolf, which if you ask me….." But as I was finishing my thought my dad held me so tight that it hart my ribs.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…." Sam put his hand on dad's shoulder.

"Let me." My dad nodded his head. "You can't see him anymore. You don't know how sorry I am, you imprinted onto him and you can't see him. You don't know how sorry I am for that."

"You are a strange one," Embry popped up behind Sam. "You imprinted onto a vampire!!" He gave me a smile. My dad smacked his head and Embry stalked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt the pull for him, and the pack isn't allowing me to see him. I felt down like the sun was gone, I couldn't explain this feeling better then that. My sun was gone and now I was in darkness.

I closed my eyes and that's all that I remember.

My eyes flew open. My heart was pounding up and I was breathing in gasps. I ran my fingers threw my hare.

That was a nightmare I would never forget, I was in the woods, and out of nowhere the sweet smelling vampire was standing in front of me. He grinded at me and I saw sharp fang in the place of his k9s. That didn't stop me, I ran to him. He ran his hands into my hare. He held me close like the first time we meet.

But slowly a shadow creped its way between us, I didn't want to let go, I held on with all my might, I could feel he was too. The shadow pulled harder and broke my gripe. I blinked my eyes, the shadow turned into Sam and behind him I could see that female Vampire I fought with. They spilt us up, for ever between us.


	4. Chapter 4 His Name

_**His Name**_

I got up, laving my room from my window. I got up and heeded for the wood I meet him. I needed to see him; I didn't want that dream to come true, that embrace being the last I would see of him. I smelled him; he was just the same as that day. I creped closer, he held something in his hand. Just as I was close to see what was in his hand his head shot up, he looked my way.

Slowly he got up and came my way, just like he was ganna scare off a pray animal. I was frozen to my spot. He reached me and dropped the cloth he was holding, I realized it was a part to the top I had on yesterday. He rapped his arms around my shoulders, "So you are real."

I couldn't believe it, why was he back? The Pack could sniff him out, he could get hurt. I couldn't say my worries to him I was mute. He let me go and I fell to my knees, my heart was going to come out of my chest. He slides down with me holding a lock of my hare. I smiled, my heart stopped. He closed his eyes and leaned his head ageist his fist.

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?" My heart was thumping so hard that my ribs felt like they where going to brake.

"Stop your heart."

"Just around you."

"Tell me little wolf, what is your name?" He smiled his eyes shinning deep amber.

"Bella," I breathed.

"I am Clover Jackson." He gave my lock a smell pull like he was holding himself back from something. I couldn't take it I garbed his hand and put it behind my head. He dropped the lock and pulled me close again. "I don't want to let you go, but alas, she's coming." Then I smelled it, the female vampire, the one that attacked little Emily. "You must go, she didn't get her meal yet."

He pushed me to the trees smiling with his eyes closed. I turned and to run home but stopped I smelled something. I turned to see the female vampire with a small child in her hands. My heart stopped not for the same reason for Clover but for the child's life.

"Clover it's a bought time you eat for real, eat the child!" The female sneered at Clover.

"I told you before I don't like to kill the ladies…… of little children." He crossed his arms and glanced to the trees. That brought the female attention there as well. She grinned and tossed the child to Clover who cough him and placed him on his feet. "Go," he whispered to the boy and pushed him in the opposite direction. As his face turned my way I saw a frown, his eyes didn't shown like they usually do.

"Clover we have an unwelcome guest. Help me kill her." The pain that flickered across his eyes, his pain was my pain. I felt that pain, his pain was my pain. I felt enraged that he was hurt, that same popping and there I stud a wolf. I lunched at the female and she tried to grab my fur, but in the last minute I twisted my body and sank my fang into her shoulder. She streaked in pain and threw me off her. I twisted my body so my feet would hit the tree and not my head.

I landed and blinked, the female vampire was already dead, Clover stud over her with blood over his hands and front. I whined; he trended his head to look at me. His eyes shown blood red and not the amber, but as he realized that it was me, his eyes shifted color right in front of my own eyes.

I whined again and he groped to his knees holding out his arms. I padded into them and placed my head onto his shoulder. He rubbed his hand down my back, flatting my fur.

"You know your fur is as soft as a baby, and it's as white as the moon, it's beautiful, you're beautiful." I moved my face so that we could be face to face; I closed my eyes and licked him on his stony face.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Leah's voice came into my head. I looked at clover slipping from his hold on me, with confusion in his eyes, I ran home and slipped into my window to change back and to wait my father.


	5. Update

**Update**

**I've had some quashes a bought Clover; is he Edward? No Clover is not Edward but himself, I guess he could be like Edward just more carefree and laidback. And my Bella is not or related to Stephenie Meyer's Bella. Her father Jacob Black named her after that Bella but she is not that Bella, like Clover, She is herself. And sorry for the delay, I had plot problems and Breaking Dawn came out, so this chap might be short, for both reasons. **


	6. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

_**Kidnapped**_

Something was wrong, I could smell it. It was a smell that none of my kind could forget; Vampire, in my living room. I couldn't help but wary a bought father, but I know he could tack care of himself. I creped closer, peeking over the corner.

I could tell it was female, redheaded. She wasn't that tall but most people compared to me aren't. She turned toward me; she could smell me as much as I could smell her. I sighed, ever since I meet Clover I was always in trouble. I move from my hiding place and she smiled, then disappeared coming up behind me. She did something and I was out cold.

I couldn't see. Why was I still alive? If a vampire did target me why did he keep me alive? I moved, and found my hands tide. Another thing I notes was that where ever I was It was small. I sniffed, and wrinkled my nose in response, that vampire that was in my house.

Maybe if I went wolf, I could get out of hear. I had to focuses; I had to clear my mind. I breathed in and as I exhaled I went wolf. The ropes slipped from my paws to lie next to me. Now that I was untied I had to find a way out of the small room. I couldn't move that much but I managed to do a 180. It all looked the same, going back to my human self, not wanting the Pack to think I needed help, I didn't want them to get hart.

Sighing I sat back down, not finding a way out and decided to try and hire something. The vampire must have heard me moving around for out of no where the hiss of a female voce, "Now tell me, mongrel, why dose Clover always smell like you?"

I was at a loss for words, why would she care? Wasn't the female Clover killed his mate? "I don't understand," I replied her angry question.

"Yes you do, Mutt," She snapped back at me.

"What is with you female Vamps, always calling me Mutt, Dog, est. You don't hear me calling you a leach or bloodsucker like the other wolves."

"Hold your tongue, Fleabag!"

"Now, tell me, why dose Clover not call me them names?" I know after the last word left my lips I should never have said them, she came thru the wall and smashed me agents the wall, on the other side of the small room. I spat up blood glad that vampires think my bloods no good for it being poison to them. _Stay calm, stay calm!_ Breathing in I swung my body and up and placed my feet between us.

Before I could do anything she grind at me and tossed me to the side. I hit the wall and slid to the floor. I felt hopeless; I didn't want to go wolf, to late really. I don't think someone will notes me gone for some hours from now, the only one I could think of to save me right now was Clover and he didn't know I was in danger.

She hovered over me with a small smile on her face. "This is the end, Dog." I had nothing to say for I know as much as she did this WAS the end and I went down without a fight like I was just whiting for someone to save me. I was a shamed of my self, I closed my eye waiting for my mistake to catch up to me. I smelled her over me teeth out ready to land the final blow with her own hands.

Then after the thoughts of death I thought "If" I get out of hear alive I will get stronger, and save myself from this type of thing. I would go see if my father could help me with that could help me get stronger! But the fact of the matter is I'm not getting out of this and this is the last of my seconds on Earth.

I relaxed a whiting my death, fully at peace with it, I've found my mate and was not allowed to see him. So what else is there for me, I'm ready for my death, for lack of a better word for "ready".

My thoughts hovered over Clover and his beautiful face, his beautiful voce, and his smile that I love so much, the one with his eyes closed. "I'm not ready to lose you, Bella," the memory was so vivid that it sounded like it was coming from the room itself. Hold on a sec, didn't he say "_I don't want to let you go" _not "_I'm not ready to lose you."_

I looked up to find that same smile I loved, "You look bad, Bella and you steep away from her!!"


End file.
